


Making Up

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's true what they say. Making up is hard to do. Unless you're Laxus. Then it's impossible. Especially considering he's still not too sure what he did wrong... - One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

They couldn't ever go to her place. Or, rather, they could if they really wanted, but she still lived with Lisanna and Elfman which meant that Laxus would have to put up with both of them. Honestly the last thing he wanted to do. Because he just knew that Elfman would say something annoying or Lisanna would just piss him off and then he'd go off on one of Mira's siblings and he just didn't see that as working out well.

So they spent most days at his place. Or rather nights. Mira worked all day. And by all day, he meant  _all day_. If he wanted to spend the day with her, then he had to spend it also with those losers at Fairy Tale. And yeah, maybe he had finally been able to admit that he liked them at least somewhat, but there was no way that he was wasting his precious hours with them.

It was slowly becoming extremely normal for him to come home after a late night to find that after working all day at the guild, Mira had come over without asking. He even gave her a key, though he of course claimed that was because he wanted her to lock up if she ever left after he was already gone.

That's why when he was flaked out on his couch, listening to music with his headphones, that he didn't even look up at the sound of someone entering. He knew who it would be.

Neither of them said anything to one another as she immediately came over to the couch before quickly moving to climb onto his chest and rest against him. Laxus didn't move in the slightest as she pressed her head into his chest in silence for a moment. Then she looked up at him and, not saying a word, reached out to take one of his headphones before latching it onto her own ear and laying her head back down. That got him to stroke the back of her head gently, not even thinking of reprimanding her for it.

"I'm gonna pick a new job tomorrow and head out."

She took a deep breath then before letting out a soft sigh. "I figured you would soon."

"You gonna stay here while I'm gone?"

"Here?" She cuddled more into him. "No. Why would I? The only reason I come over is because you're here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just tell me when you get back and I'll come back." She glanced up at him then. "That's how it always works. Why would you think any different?"

But he wouldn't answer her then and she just gave up. She was too tired from work to do much else, but rest. Especially if he'd be gone by that time the next night.

Laxus was playing with her hair then, breathing softly as he tried not to fall asleep. He didn't really want to go out again so soon, so he'd probably take a simple job as to be back home as soon as possible. Used to be, he'd hate that downtime between missions and would try to make it as short as possible. Not now though. He had to get back to Mira, after all.

Gah! He hated what he had become. Very much.

"Laxus?"

"Mmmm?"

"You wanna go to bed?"

Grunt. He didn't want to move.

"I'm going." She kissed his clothed chest before moving to take the headphone off her ear. Replacing it on his, she said, "Night."

He let her get up, but before she could walk away, he grabbed one of her hands, holding onto it.

"Laxus-"

"Why'd you have to get up?" he grumbled as he let her go to get to his feet himself. "Come on then."

When they got to his bedroom, Laxus focused more on watching Mirajane undress than anything else. She dove under the sheets on his bed the second she could, immediately relaxing into the comfort of his pillows.

"That tired?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Too bad." He dropped his pants after pulling his shirt over his head. Setting his Sound Pod on the side table, he said, "Thought we'd do something. Guess not now."

"When you get back," she mumbled sleepily. "Or maybe in the morning."

"I'll hold you to that," he mumbled as he moved to lay down next to her. She immediately took to resting her head atop his chest. "Mira-"

"There's no room."

Grunt. Then, "Your hair is in my face."

"Lucky you it smells good."

He blew on some of it. "You even comfortable?"

"Why? Are you concerned?"

"No. I'm not though and I was hoping you'd be too so we could move."

Giggling, she pushed up with one arm so she could stare down at him. "You mean you can't just make me move?"

"Oh, I could."

She grinned. "Then do it."

Snort. "Yeah, like I take orders from you."

"I think you take them very well."

Grunt. "Stop talking. Now."

She went ahead and scooted away from him slightly. He had said he was uncomfortable. Settling to just rest her head against his side, she mumbled, "You know, you should probably get some sleep too. Before your job. Unless you want to be exhausted."

Snort. "Ain't no job in this world that would exhaust me. So don't worry about it."

That warranted a giggle. "Who ever said anything about me worrying over you?"

"You're cute," he grumbled before patting the top of her head rather roughly. "So you never worry about me then?"

"Nope."

She got him to chuckle. "Never ever?"

"Never ever." She kissed his side. "Why should I?"

"You mean 'cause I always win no matter what?"

"Hardly."

"Mira-"

"You might not always win, but you do always come home," she explained to him then. "That's all that matters, in the end."

"Mmmm. What happened to not talking?"

"Oh please, as if you could make me quiet. You could not even get me to- Laxus."

He just rolled over onto his side, not saying anything. "Game over. Sleep now."

"You don't have to act all mean, you know? It's only us." She just snuggled against his back, grinning all the same. Tossing an arm around his middle, she rubbed her face against him. "You're right though. Goodnight."

He tried his hardest to fall asleep. He really did. But it really did bother him sometimes how close she liked to be. Like at the moment her breath was totally tickling his back, but he had learned that if he said anything about it, she would think that he was upset with her and that wouldn't do. No matter how hard he was with others, he didn't like to make Mirajane upset.

He just didn't.

Besides, he had a lot on his mind at that moment anyways. Though he didn't want to take a long job, he also knew that he needed some cash. Not that he was running low or anything, but he liked to have a certain amount at all times. And he was getting close to going under that. No way he wanted to let that happen.

The other issue though was that when he did take the higher paying, longer jobs, his apartment just sat to rot. Along with all the food in the place. And it got all dusty. Not to mention he was always afraid someone would break in while he was away and, like, wreck the place.

It would be helpful if he had someone there, while he was gone. But the thought of a roommate made him want to barf. But…having a girlfriend move in wouldn't be quite like that. Mira would be around to cook and clean and…well, to have sex with when he wasn't on a mission. It'd actually be pretty great.

"Mira," he whispered eventually. He wasn't getting any sleep and was growing bored. "You up?"

"Mmmhmm." She pressed a kiss to his back.

"I've been thinking," he said slowly.

"Mmmm." It was clear that she wasn't fully conscious, but that was for the best. He really didn't think he could be very blatant to her if she was awake.

"You're here a lot. When I'm here. And when I'm not here, you're not here."

"Mmmm."

"So…I thought that it'd be alright if when I'm here, you're still here of course, but when I'm gone, you're here too."

That made her open her eyes, though she didn't move. Was he…asking her to move in with him?

"To, you know, clean up for me. And take care of the food situation." That was the main one. "I mean, I hate coming back from jobs and all my food either being rotten or just not there. So you're gonna keep my place stocked and dust and stuff. Oh, and we'll split the rent down the middle."

She blinked. Then, slowly, she removed the arm that was around him and scooted back some.

"Laxus," she said slowly. "Is that why you would want me here?"

"Of course. And to, like, screw when I feel up for it."

She was blushing then, deeply, though part of her flush was not of embarrassment, but out of anger.

"L-Laxus!"

He groaned. "Fine. We'll split the rent seventy-five, twenty-five. But only 'cause you're insisting."

It wasn't until she shoved his back that he realized that she was upset. Glancing over his shoulder at her, he frowned at the face she was making.

"What?" he asked, taking her glare as him being upset. "You could just say no. You don't have to-"

"You basically just asked me to be your maid, Laxus. With no perks and having to pay to do so. You do realize this, yes?"

He blinked. "No perks? Did you miss the sex part?

That had been a joke, but she didn't take it as such. He honestly thought that she was overreacting. In what way did asking her to cook and clean and pay rent make him a bad guy? Seriously?

She shoved him again, rather hard that time, and he was about done with her.

"What is your problem?"

"Seven months."

"What?"

"I've been with you for seven moths and you ask me to move in by offering me to be your maid?"

Groaning, he rolled onto his back. "Mira, what do you want then? Huh? I need someone to be around when I'm not. You're around when I'm here, why not be around while I'm gone too? And hey, you already stay here so much you're lucky this is the first time I've brought up this rent stuff."

He didn't think she could have gotten more upset, but she did. She was practically boiling. And over what? She was more of a psycho than he thought.

"Do you even know, Laxus, how many men would just be thankful that I wished to live with them?"

He blinked before looking over at her and winking. "Think you'd still get stuck with the sex stuff for that kind of deal, Mir- Hey, come on."

"No."

She purposely dug her knee into his gut when she climbed over him to get out of bed. He'd get her for that one.

"So what are you doing, Mira? Leaving? In the middle of the night?" Snort. "You want to talk about men that line up for you? Guess what? I can have ten women here, right now, to do exactly what I asked you to do. And they'd pay the whole freaking rent!"

She got dressed without looking at him. "That's great, Laxus. Really great."

"Mira-"

"Have a wonderful time with that."

He groaned, rubbing his palms into his eyes. "You are the only person I know that can come off as sincere and angry at the same time."

That was the last thing she said to him though as she quickly left the room. Not a minute later, he heard the front door open and close too. She was gone.

"So what then?" he asked aloud even though there was no way she could hear him. "You think I'm coming after you? Hope not. 'cause I ain't. And don't expect that same offer about the rent when you come back. Stupid broad."

Then he rolled over and tried to go to sleep. Only, it was even more impossible then. All he could focus on was just how much his back didn't tickle.

Ugh. He really did hate his new self. A lot.

* * *

The guild hall was actually rather quiet that day. Most people were out working, including Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear. Cana was still there though and that's who Mira spent most of the morning talking to.

When Laxus finally showed up, it was well passed noon. She knew before even looking up when he entered. It was just something between the two of them. She always knew when he was around and she was fairly certain he could smell when she was.

"He's coming this way," Lisanna whispered to her as she helped her wipe down the bar. "Mira-"

"Who? Laxus?" Cana glanced over at the doors with a frown. Other than her sister, Mira hadn't told anyone that they were fighting. "Is that a bad thing?"

He was there then though, standing in front of the bar with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at Mirajane. She only continued to wipe down the bar.

"Mira," Laxus said slowly when she wouldn't look at him. Before he could say anything else though, she moved to stand in front of him, her usual smile already plastered on.

"Hi, Laxus," she greeted, sounding just as perky as ever. He relaxed some at that, blinking. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before until, promptly at sunrise when he should have been heading to the guild to get a new job, when he fell into a hard sleep. It wasn't until about twenty minutes ago that he had woken up and realized he was late. And it was all Mira's fault.

…But he couldn't get mad at her. Mainly because she was already mad at him. Which meant it was his job to get her to make up with him before he even considered being upset with her.

Watching her stand in front of him though, he realized that she wasn't upset anymore. Good. She had had the night to sleep it off and was clearly not even in need of being made up with. Great. That solved some of his problems at least.

"Did you want something, Laxus?" she asked when he didn't speak. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"What?" Frowning, he said, "No. I wanted to talk about-"

"Well, I'm working, so if you do not require anything of me that pertains to that, I guess you should leave me alone, huh?" And with that, she suddenly made herself very busy refilling some guy on the other side of the bar's drink.

"Mira." He was glaring over at her then as Cana and Lisanna only stared at him. Ignoring the others stares, he headed down the bar after her.

"Mira," he began as he got to her. 'You're going to listen to me. Now."

"I'm working."

"Mira, just give me a minute and I'll explain."

"Explain what?" She was making her way back over to her sister, but he just followed.

"Well, not explain, I guess, but…you know…"

"Apologize?"

He nodded slightly.

"No, Laxus. Say it. Say that you're apologizing and what you're apologizing for."

Lisanna glanced at Mira before back at Laxus. Cana was practically falling off her stool with laughter.

"Look, woman," he began, trying to keep a snarl out of his tone. "If you would just come talk to me outside, I-"

"Time's up." She was still talking in that fake voice she used with everyone else. But she wasn't talking to everyone else. She was talking to him. And she was starting to tick him off. "Can I get you anything to eat or dr-"

"I'm sorry that I made you feel underappreciated or whatever girly shit you were feeling. Alright?" He was staring hard at the ground then, but looked off to the side suddenly. "You're not, like, a maid or whatever shit you thought I was trying to say."

That got her fake smile to fall off her face as she just stood there, staring hard at him. Slowly, she moved to lean against the bar, resting both palms against it as she glared at him.

"That's not all, Laxus."

"Wh-What?"

"I'm not going to just move in with you because you came in here and apologized. So if that's what you think-"

"Then what do you want, Mira? Huh? I came here and looked like an idiot for you, so-"

"I want you to really ask me, Laxus. Not turn it into a necessity thing."

"What?"

She didn't break her gaze as she said, "You want me to move in for all these stupid reasons. Like really? You could hire someone to do what you want from me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Could I?"

He couldn't get her to blush though. "For the first two? Definitely. And according to you, you just have volunteers for the third, so-"

"Mirajane-"

"No, Laxus. I do not want to live at your apartment if you're going to-"

"What are the right reasons then? Huh?" He crossed his arms then, ignoring all the glances they were getting. That was the only way he was keeping himself from just exploding at her. If he knew that others were watching, if he knew for certain, he would honestly tear into her if only to save his reputation. But when it was just the two of them, he could take it.

He'd take anything for her.

"Because you want to be together as much as possible, because you love me, because you want to take things further than they are now-"

"Alright, alright, be quiet now." He had broken and kind of glanced around a little. He either needed her quiet and placated soon or he was going to have to deal some major damage. Taking a step closer, he looked down into her eyes with an even gaze. Then, much softer than before, he said, "If you don't want to live together, that's fine. Just say so. But-"

"I do, Laxus," she told her as she refused to break her stare as well. "But only if-"

"Fine, alright?" He was downright whispering. Man, if the new him was horrible. Seriously. "I love you and I want you to be with me constantly and…I don't remember what the other thing you said was, but fine. Okay? I mean, sheesh, Mira, are you that insecure that you thought that I didn't?"

"I-"

"Name me one other person that I would be standing here for," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Name one."

That finally made her smile. It wasn't a lot at first, just a small, real one. Then, slowly it grew. She wasn't saying anything though and he sighed, knowing that he was going to have to just do it.

"Mira, do you wanna move in-"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

He was lucky there was a bar between them. It was the only thing stopping her from jumping onto him and knocking him to the ground. Sheesh, you'd think that he'd proposed or declared the formula for cold fusion or something.

Still, her arms were so tight around his neck that he thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Cana and Lisanna were excited and he thought he heard a few people around the guild call out some stuff. Great. Stupid Mira.

"Alright, enough." He was rather rough as he was trying to get her off him, but honestly, she could only expect so much of him. She only took to bouncing though which about gave him a headache. Then, crossing his arms over his chest, he said, "And we can discuss rent later, I guess, if that half and half thing was-"

"Don't be silly, Laxus. You can't honestly think that was what this whole thing was about." She was too happy to yell at him anymore. Good. He couldn't take much more of that. "I didn't care anything about that."

He grunted, feeling rather awkward then. Only Mira could do this to him. He wouldn't allow anyone else to do so.

"So are you still going to go on a mission then today?" she asked him, cocking her head to the side. "Or what?"

He let out a long sigh before reaching up to adjust his headphones. "Maybe tomorrow. Now that I only gotta worry about half the rent and all-"

"You still have to buy all the food though, of course."

"What? Mira-"

"You eat more than me," she pointed out. "And it's only the gentleman thing to do."

He thought Elfman would pipe in then with some sort of remark about real men or something, but luckily he wasn't around. Good. But by the looks of Lisanna and Cana's faces, it didn't matter. Everyone who wasn't in the guild would know soon enough everything that had happened.

"Not to mention, I'm sure that you'll use most of the utilities too, so that's totally on you," she went on, tapping her finger against her lips as she tried to think up some more things to get out of the way. "Oh, and it might be important to mention now that Lisanna and Elfman will be over, well, practically every day-"

"Number one, you'll be using utilities too. And Elfman and Lisanna do not need to be-"

"Yes, Laxus." She gave him a death glare then. "They do."

That made him clinch his fists just at the thought. Then, slowly, he took to biting the inside of his cheek to try and calm down. He had won. He just had to keep reminding himself of that. Even though it had been hell to get through, he had technically won. Now someone would be around to cook, clean, and have sex with. Practically for free!

"Alright?" She raised an eyebrow that time, still watching his face. "Laxus?"

She was lucky that he liked her so much. He only nodded his head before turning to walk away. That was fine with her though, as it seemed she was finished bothering him for the moment. She immediately started gushing to her sister about what had just happened, as if he wasn't just feet away.

Gah. As he ignored the glances and loud voices of the guild, he headed right back out of it with his hands shoved in his pocket and his headphones playing at their maximum volume. That had to have been one off the worst things she had ever put him through.

But at least they had made up.

…Hadn't they?

He sure hoped so because he was about ready for his turn to be upset with her finally. It was a long time coming, after all.

 


End file.
